


Mission: Marriage

by G_the_G



Series: RED: Related Extremely Dangerous [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, RED - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Frank Moses is Darcy's Uncle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G
Summary: Despite his badassness, Darcy still tends to worry about her Uncle. So she tries to take care of him when she can.





	

“Hey, Wentworth.”

Darcy felt half the worry that had been building up over the last few days drain out of her as soon as her uncle picked up, and couldn’t help a relieved giggle at his nickname for her. _Well if you’re going to name her after an Austen hero, Mary, you should have made it the good one who was a war hero and didn’t just sit around living off the money he inherited._

“Uncle Frankincense. Glad you’re alive.”

“Any reason I shouldn’t be?”

“Oh, you know. I’ve just been seeing reports of political intrigue, insane damage and stunts, and grainy footage of bald men, so I wanted to check and be sure.”

“They never got my face.”

She sat down and focused on loosening her grip on her phone as the last of the tension drained. “Yes, but I still knew it was you. You’re really okay?”

“I’m good.” He paused and she took a minute to process the fact that he really was fine. It would take more than just a few skirmishes to take that man down.

After a couple seconds, he continued. “I should be asking about you. Didn’t you say you were in Puente Antiguo? The place where a 20-foot fire-breathing robot was demolishing the town, one my sources tell me was neutralized by alien superheroes, including a supposed Norse god?”

“Your sources, man,” she stalled. “You’ve gotta get me in the loop. I can only imagine the dirt I could dig up.”

“Darcy,” He drew her real name out and she rolled her eyes at his attempts to use a dad voice. But she appreciated the sentiment all the same. “You good?”

“Yeah. I’m good.” She grinned and figured she might as well throw caution to the wind. He’d find out eventually anyway. “And FYI, that taser, totally can take down an alien superhero aka the god of thunder. Just thought you should know.”

There was a mild choking sound on the other end of the line followed by a woman’s muffled voice.

“Hold up! Who was that?”

“That,” Frank paused, and she could hear the smile in his voice, “was Sarah.”

“Hey, hey!” Darcy began fistpumping in the air and then froze. “Wait, please tell me I wasn’t interrupting something.”

“No. But…”

“Gross. No. But I’m glad things worked out. You guys should come out for a visit.”

“It’ll have to wait. We’re heading to Moldova and I’m not sure how long we’ll be there.”

“Like a romantic getaway to Moldova or like secret things I can’t know about to Moldova?”

He paused and she wasn’t sure if it was for her benefit or Sarah’s.

“A little bit of both.”

“And Sarah’s good with that?”

“Yes.”

Her response was as immediate as it was enthusiastic. “Marry her!”

“Wentworth-”

“Nope. I’m calling it now. Marry her. Get a ring. Do it immediately. I’ll forgive you for not having me as your best man if it means I finally get an aunt who can put up with you like I can. Because we’re sure to have some awesome stories.”

“I’ll think about it,” he grumbled.

“No thinking, just doing. React, Frankincense, react! That’s that your training tells you to do.”

“Don’t try and quote military tactics at me.”

“Fine, then put Sarah on.”

“Why?”

“So I can tell her that if you don’t propose any time soon I will for you.”

“Goodbye, Darcy.”

“No! SARAH!” She started yelling through the phone. “SARAH!! FRANK IS AN IDIOT! YOU NEED TO MARRY HIM! DON’T LET HIM BE AN IDIOT!”

She wasn’t sure if Sarah did hear any of that or when exactly her uncle had hung up, but she was cackling to herself when Jane popped her head around the corner.

“Everything okay?”

“What?” she glanced up startled. “Yeah. My uncle’s totally fine.”

“Then what was all the screaming about?”

“Oh, just that whether he realizes it yet or not, he’s in love with a woman who sounds perfect for him. I had to make sure he knew how I felt about the matter. Since he can be pretty thick-headed, literally and figuratively, I thought I’d try to make my point clearer to other interested parties.”

“Uh huh. Okay. Well. I’m glad he’s all right. But can you come help me with this data? I think I found something over Europe.”

“Sure thing, boss lady.”

Lucky for Darcy, her message had gotten across. And a few weeks later she got a text from her uncle. It was a picture of him and a brunette, taken from behind so as to not give facial evidence, of course. But the woman was holding flowers in one hand and Frank was in a suit for once, so she could read between the lines. Especially with the description of “there’s nothing like Milan in the spring.”

In response, Darcy sent a picture of a bottle of bourbon and a warning that he could only get his wedding gift in person.


End file.
